The Unfinished Tales of Samwise Gamgee
by lostedstar
Summary: Sam still wonders what became of Frodo the day he sailed off to the Grey Havens. Unexpectedly, two old friends show up in the Shire and Sam is shipped off onto yet another unexpected adventure.


**_The Unfinished Tales of Samwise Gamgee_**

**Chapter 1: A Few Friends Come in Great Company**

Sam Gamgee sat in his old rocker outside of the Last Homely House, the house that had once belonged to his dear Mr. Frodo. Pulling out apipe, he lit it and began to take a few puffs. Tiny smoke rings drifted lazily into the air, into the blue skies above. His mind wandered absently through the warm summer day, focusing on the mountains in the distance. He had once been in those mountains long ago, on an adventure he would never have wished on himself or anyone else. No matter how much the world changed around him, those mountains would stay standing there, an everlasting memory. Sam wondered what had become of Frodo the day he had sailed out to sea. When would his time come? His children had all grown up, and his beloved Rosie, his dear, beautiful wife had passed away but a few months ago at the ripe age of 106. He had retired from his duties as mayor a year earlier when she had fallen ill.

"Adar, why don't you come inside?" His son Hamfast, pleaded with him.

"I think I'll sit out here for awhile…" Sam replied, still gazing off into the mountaintops. Hamfast always insisted in calling him Adar, the elvish word for father. Hamfast pulled up another chair and sat down. Sam wanted his son to be happy to find a nice hobbit girl and settle down - start a family, though Hamfast was different from his brothers and sisters. The old hobbit smiled sadly, remembering his youthful days around the Shire and how in the course of a day his life had been changed forever…

Hamfast stared after his father's gaze, and a bright twinkle caught his eye. "Do you miss the adventure?"

"The adventure?" Sam asked, pretending not to understand.

Hamfast grinned. "You know what I'm talking about. There isn't a day that goes by in the Shire that someone isn't telling the story of Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee."

"That was a long time ago…" Sam said wistfully.

The younger hobbit frowned for a moment before changing the subject. "Uncle Merry stopped by the other day while you where off walking in the woods. He said something about him and Uncle Pippin we're going to the Green Dragon today to get a couple of drinks. They said they would be stopping by a little later if you wanted to go."

Sam chuckled, those two where still causing mischief even in their old age. "Well, it wouldn't do me any harm, now would it? Besides, I've been meaning to stop up there lately to catch up on the local events."

"I was just up there this morning. One fellow said that there were some strangers in town, an elvish fellow and a dwarf. Said they arrived last night." Hamfast waited for a reaction from his father, but received none other than a simple nod. "They asking for you…"

At this Sam let his eyes wander from the mountain. Could it be? "Did they give any names?"

"Goldilocks was the one who talked to them. She didn't tell them anything though." Hamfast added quickly.

"Don't worry, I doubt anyone's out to get me…" Sam chortled.

Just than, Merry and Pippin came parading up the street with their large stocky ponies. They had grown quite a lot since their meeting with the Ents, and they now stood a good two or three heads taller than most hobbits.

"Don't tell me you've been sitting around daydreaming again, Sam! You'll be bound to miss everything! Hasn't anyone told you Legolas and Gimli are in the Shire?" Merry asked.

"They're beginning to think we tied you up in a sack and threw you into the river!" Pippin chimed in.

Sam felt a growing excitement inside of him. What could have brought Legolas and Gimli to the Shire? He had not seen his old friend in quite awhile. "It's good to see you too. Now, just let me get my cloak and we'll get going."

Sam waved farewell to his son as Pippin helped him atop his rather large mount. "I'm not sure when I'll return, don't wait for me to begin supper." Hamfast nodded.

"I worry about him sometimes." Sam said thoughtfully as Hamfast walked back into the Hill.

"Hamfast? He'll be fine." Merry reassured him. "You just need to relax."

"I know, I just… I suppose I do worry too much." Sam frowned.

"Oh, cheer up! Today is a day for celebration! Old friends being united, I can't think better time for a merrymaking." Pip said joyfully. He had almost forgotten what he was missing when he was contemplating things past gone. _A few friends come in great company. _Sam couldn't help but let his wrinkled, aged, face widened into a rather large smile.

**Please review if you enjoyed this chapter, I know its kind of short, but I just felt that this was a good place to end. All feedback will be much appreciated.**


End file.
